IrohCorp
by missmarymack06
Summary: Zuko works in NYC at Uncle's home grown company, now a very large firm making millions a year, with a new employee...how will things change? Suprizes, twists and turns. Zutara, Suka, and Harula.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko had worked for his uncle for about 5 years total. Before he went off to college, he would work as a mail boy in the summers and he would go back and live with his sister and dad in California. Zuko was a graduate of the Harvard Business School, at the top of his class. He had about a ton of job offers but when to work for his uncle instead; it was his uncle that fronted the cash for him to go to the expensive school in the first place. It was Zuko's way of thanking Iroh.

The meeting was just about to start people were walking around and making small talk, about yesterday's game or the stock market. Occasionally the topic of a TV show came and went. But when Iroh walked in everyone found their seats, and basically shut up.

"Okay we will be starting this week's meeting, we have a new higher and she will be here in a couple hours so please make her feel welcome. She is a graduate of Yale, and will be heading up our Marketing/Research Department."

Zuko swung his chair around to face the front he had been reading an expense report but put it down when he heard that he would be working with someone new.

'_Why didn't he tell me?'_ Zuko wondered to himself.

Iroh went on to talk about some new product or some smaller company that they had just bought, and Zuko was trying to remember when his uncle had told him, because Iroh always told Zuko inside information about the company. The meeting adjourned until next week, and Zuko returned to his office and organized a couple things, send out some emails, and made some plans for the rest of the work week, and the next week after that.

He took a moment to look out the window in his corner office, taking in all the city had to offer. Taxi cabs tiny and yellow zoomed around down town and people walked the streets. It looked calm and quiet but it was far from it. When he turned around, he saw the young lady get off the elevator, and meet Iroh. They shook hands and talked as they walked down the hall. Zuko opened his office door and stood in the door way.

She was wearing a light blue-ish lavender skirt suite with matching stiletto heels, a long coat that matched the length of her skirt and she wore it with a nice crisp white blouse. Her hair was long and dark brown. She had it in a very simple of styles, just a small ponytail pull behind her with half in the ponytail, the rest behind her shoulders. He saw her walk down to her office which was ironically two offices down from his.

"This is your office please feel free to decorate it as you wish." He said. It was what his uncle always said to his new higher, "It makes them feel more welcome." He would always say, later on to Zuko.

After Iroh had shown the new employee to her office, he went over to Zuko.

"Go introduce yourself…you have a lot of work to be starting. I will email you the time line."

"Oh…okay." Doing as his uncle say he went over to the new girl.

"Hi…I'm Zuko." He said

She had barley sat down for a second, she looked up at him.

"Oh Hi, I'm Katara." She said. She shook his hand.

"From what I hear we will be working together a lot…Iroh is going to send me a time line for our first project together."

"Okay awesome…I really need to get organized can we talk over lunch?" she asked her eyebrows rose inquisitively.

"…umm…sure…do you want to stay in or go out."

"Well…," She thought, "let's go out I haven't been in town in a while. You pick the place, I don't care."

"Okay well see you at 1:30?" He suggested

She looked at her watch, "That will be about perfect."

She smiled at him as he left then she took her shoes off and started to move in to her new office. Katara began by setting up her computer and getting familiar with the new system. She organized her desk exactly the way she wanted and found some of the research binders she knew that she was going to need, for a while. She was within the moment, when a knock came to her door. She looked up and smiled.

"It is now 1:30…would you like me to wait I do have more work to get done."

"Umm…" she looked at what she was doing, "Nope…I think I'm good stopping place."

"Great. Let's go." He said with a smile.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"…ah well…a little diner…the best food around." He said with a smile as they both walked to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara and Zuko walked and talked about things they were going to do, and possible ideas to start research on. About 5 blocks away, they made their way to a little diner. Katara had a little smirk on her face, but Zuko didn't see it. They sat down at the counter. It was very cute and very busy. It was about 2:00 and Katara thought that the lunch hour would have died down by then.

Zuko handed Katara a menu.

"Get anything you want." He said she opened the menu and looked over it very carefully.

"What can I get for you?" an older woman asked

"I will have black coffee." Zuko answered

"…umm bring me your biggest drink of sprite." She said

"I will have that out for you in a sec." she said with a smile and a wink to Katara

"Do you know her?" he asked

"…no…not…" she was cut off

"Is that you Katara?" someone said from in the kitchen, she looked over to who said her name.

"Yeah, Sokka? What's going on?"

He came out from the kitchen

"Working what does it look like I'm doing?" he said with a smile.

"That's great…that means you can pay me rent this week!"

"Yeah…I know great…" Then Sokka looked over to who Katara was having her lunch with.

"Who is this?!" he asked

"…He is my boss…I think…"

"No I'm not your boss…just co-worker"

"Oh okay great…" she said, and took off her jacket and pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled all of her hair in to a very messy bun. Zuko was confused.

"I was going to get a salad, but now I'm going to get the double cheese burger."

Zuko laughed, and sipped his coffee.

After putting their orders in and Katara telling Sokka that it was okay, and for him to get back to work, Zuko and Katara get to talking

"Iroh said something about you going to Yale?"

"Yeah I did…graduate in the top of my class."

"Oh…I went to Harvard." He laughed, "I also was in the top of my class."

"Oh…I knew there was something I didn't like about you." She teased

"Yeah well…that's okay." He said and a few minutes later there food had arrived.

"…umm…I'm going to need some extra napkins." Katara said with a small smile

"Okay sure…" the waitress said

Katara looked over her platter, Double cheese burger with french-fries. Exactly what she wanted, she grabbed her burger with both hands and took the biggest bit, Zuko had ever seen.

"….ah…is it good?" he asked popping a potato chip in his mouth.

"….mmmhmmm…." Katara said mouth full of burger

After lunch Zuko and Katara went back to the office and got started on their project. They had a lot to do in a short amount of time.

"You know…I think the other one works better with the first one…"Katara said looking at a paper

"I was just thinking that." He said being honest sitting in her new office, feet propped up on her new coffee table, when a knock came to her door.

"Oh hello how has your week treated you?" Iroh asked

"Well…I guess…it's going to be fun…I can't wait." She said with a smile

"Great, Zuko don't forget about the thing this weekend."

Zuko looked up at the ceiling, "Yes right I already have everything planned and ready to go no problem…meet you there?" he asked

"That seems great with me."

"Don't stay too late…" he said and left

"Yeah he is right." Zuko said stretching, obviously tired. Getting up from his seat he put the reports he had been looking over.

"You are on to something with that idea I think we need to get a little bit more before reporting it to the board members…I think next week will be great." He said with a smile

"Okay yeah I know…" Katara said looking down at her desk a mess with papers, reports and file folders

"I'll see you next week have a great weekend."

"Oh…you have no idea…" he said, and went to his office got a couple of things and left.

Katara stayed for a little while longer, straightened a bit, changed her clothes and went to see her brother to get some dinner and share a taxi cab home with him.

Next week was going to be big, she only hoped she was ready for it and it wouldn't be her last big report to give.

Zuko got to his apartment, and packed a couple of bags grabbed his plane ticket, and left locking the door behind him.

"Oh going somewhere?" a female voice said behind him

Zuko grimaced at the voice, "Yeah I am." He said short and tried to walk away

"You know you are always welcome at my place…you remember where it is right?"

"Yep, see you later" he said and left made it to the elevator

"See you…later" she said from down the hall.

"I should have never taken her on a date." He said in the elevator after the doors had shut

He had other things to worry about other than a date gone badly. He was about to go back home to visit. It was his dad's birthday. After his mom left him when he was a boy, his dad didn't do much for himself. So everyone makes it in for his birthday and share good times.

Zuko made it to the airport and meet Iroh there, like he had asked.

"Did you get everything?" Iroh asked Zuko

"Yes I have everything ready don't worry. I will be fine." He said

They boarded there plane and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katara had left the building and walked down to the diner where Sokka worked.

"Do you have class tonight?" she asked him as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah but not till eight…" he said

"How are classes going?" she asked after taking a sip

Sokka put the coffee carafe down and leaned on the counter, "There okay. It just the first couple of weeks it's all vocabulary. We haven't actually done any cooking."

"Don't get discouraged early." She said looking at him with that serious 'mom' tone.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said "Are you ready to go?"

Katara drained her cup and nodded grabbed her bag. She looked out the window, "Oh…man…it just started raining…"

"Common you" he said and they walked out of the restaurant and down to the parking garage to drive home.

Zuko and Iroh's plane just landed in LA. They got their luggage, when they saw someone familiar.

"Azula shouldn't you be at home on the couch?" Zuko said hugging his sister

"I can't stand being in the house a minuet more…they were driving me crazy!" She said

"At least your okay…you are okay right…?" Iroh asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…It's not like I haven't done this before." She said hugging her uncle

This was Azula's 5th child. She and her boyfriend at the time, now husband had their first child while still in high school in the middle her and Haru's sophomore year. It had been a big shock, because Azula had always personified the ideals of the 'good girl'. When she told her family they were angry, she would do this before her wedding night, but decided that she need them for support. After graduation Azula and her new husband Haru, found out after their graduation trip slash honey moon that they were pregnant again. Haru had always wanted to get married to Azula, just thought it would have been a little bit later in life. They have been married for about 5 years now, come June. Haru is still looking for a job and them with their 4 and a half children live with Ozai. Iroh sends checks monthly.

They walked out of the airport, and Haru was waiting for them in the car.

"Hay, how's it going?" He asked as Zuko and Iroh got inside the car.

"I'm doing okay I guess." Zuko said as he fastened his safety belt.

"I am doing well, thank you for asking." Iroh said

They enjoyed a nice ride back to the house, talking about what was going on, what was new with them.

"So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Iroh asked

"Yeah we have…and I think we have found a couple that we like."

"Yeah…" she said looking her husband in the eye and smiling "…if it's a girl we are naming her Fae Jayden" Haru looked back at Azula with the same smile and look in the eyes.

"If it is a boy, we are naming him Aden Seth."

"Those are really great names." Said Iroh

"Yeah I like both of them." Zuko said happily

"What do the others think about the new baby?" asked Iroh looking out his window at the passing town.

"Well they are excited to be big brothers and sisters." Haru said

"Yeah," Azula said, "We even practiced how to hold the new baby."

"What a great idea." Zuko said

"Yeah…I'm full of them…" Azula laughed

"Ideas or babies…" Haru added with a chuckle as they pulled in to the drive way. Both Zuko and Iroh laughed as Azula tried to beat the crap out of her husband, 'running' as fast as she could up the front walk.

"Go ahead in, I'll get the luggage."

"Alright, I will see you inside." Iroh said and walked up to the house

Zuko opened the back of the car and got both of their suit cases, and took them into the two guest rooms, when he heard the sound of little feet running down the hall. Zuko turned around and found three little bodies hugging his legs.

"Hi guys…how are you?" All three of them starting talking at once

"Whoa…guys…" He said, "One at a time."

"Alanne, what do you have to say?"

"I lost my tooth, see?" She showed him

"Wow…did you put it on under your pillow?" he asked

"Yeah…I got a dollar!" she smiled big

"Anything else happen?"

"Ummm…, yeah I got the top reading award in the whole school! The most pages read!"

"Wow good job."

"What about you Bryn?"

"…I got a new toy…" he said and showed Zuko the already dirty stuffed animal. It was a penguin.

"…me too ec-ept I got a ger-aff…" he showed him

"Very cool" He said, "well I got you guys some things from New York…" Zuko said

"Really?! What did you get me?" Alanne asked

"Yep, hold on a second okay?"

"Okay." They all three said, excited about their presents.

"For you Alanne I got you this."

It was a pink 'I heart NY' shirt

"Thank you" she said "I'm going to show mom right now!"

"For you two I got these"

It was a shirt it said 'My uncle came all the way from NYC and all I got was this shirt!'

Blue for Bryn and Green for Cayden.

"Thank you" they both said and ran off to go show there new presents off and Zuko followed them out of the room.

"How was your flight?" Azula asked when Zuko came in to the room behind the twins.

"It was good. What's for dinner?"

"We are having salad and spaghetti with meatballs and for dessert we are having chocolate cake.

"Sounds great." Zuko said with a smile.

"It will be done in about 5 minutes."

Zuko went and sat in the family room with Iroh, Haru and Ozai.

"Hay dad, how are you?"

"There you are where have you been?" Ozai said getting up to hug his son

"Oh I have, was detained by three little munchkins."

"Yeah, that happens a lot around here."

Ozai, Iroh, Haru and Zuko spend the next 5 or so minutes talking and catching up on lost time.

"How is your business treating you?" Ozai asked Iroh.

"Well we are expanding and we just added a couple new employees and looking to higher new personnel soon."

"Great news, how bout you Zuko, how has the work force treated you so far?"

"I have had a great time. Dad you should really get back in to the work force. You know just get a part time job, nothing too big just something to get your feet wet."

"Yeah, I have been thinking about getting a job. They are hiring at the ice cream place down the street."

"That would be a good place for you to work."

"Yeah that sounds good."

Ozai sat and thought about it for a while. Maybe he would fill out an application, and if he didn't get the job he could always find someplace else to work. A few more minutes passes and Azula called her boys in for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner Zuko and the family spent the evening talking and watching the three younger kids play.

"She totally flipped out; I didn't know what to do, so eventually I had to send the clown home early with 50 extra bucks." Everyone laughed at Azula's story.

"I am tired…" Zuko said

"Oh yeah you guys are still on New York time…sorry to keep you guys up…" Haru said "You should have said something earlier."

"No it's alright; it is only midnight in NY, that's the usual time I get home anyway." Iroh said with a laugh

"Yes well I guess we should all go to bed." Azula said to the kids

"Come on! Mom!!" they said

"Bed, now…!" Ozai said and pointed toward their rooms.

They all ran in the other room, to get ready.

"Be quite Ana is still sick." Azula said as she followed the kids

"Poor Ana, is she okay?"

"Yeah she just has a little flu, she will be fine."

Then Haru went to help wrangle kids and everyone said there goodnights.

Zuko went in to his room and checked his phone, 27 missed calls. He wasn't surprised usually when he left town people always had 'problems' that he had to sort out. After calling back people that he knew really need the help, he checked his email, turned his blackberry off and went to sleep.

The next day he was awakened by little hands poking him in the cheek.

"Uncle Zuko, Its time to wake up…" Bryn said trying to whisper

"…okay, okay" Zuko said to Bryn and he ran out of the room.

Zuko did like getting up early but it was Saturday and technically he didn't have to, but he did. Today was his dad's birthday. It was going to be a very big party and he was sure that he was going to be put to work by Azula. He showered and dressed and went out to the patio the sun shown warmly in the early morning sky.

"You should have been up at least an hour ago! You could have put those decorations up." Azula pointed at the streamers a crossed the back of the house. Now Zuko is a fairly tall man at 6 feet 8 inches tall he stood almost a foot taller than Azula.

"How would you have felt if I had fallen off a chair because you didn't get up early enough?" Azula poking him in the chest, Zuko had to look down to look her in the eyes. Even though she was shorter than Zuko she knew how to make him feel bad.

"You were on a chair!?" Zuko asked

"No I wasn't but wouldn't you have?"

Zuko just rolled his eyes, and help blow up helium balloons for the various tables Azula had Haru put up the night before, after Ozai went to bed. They all had a red and white check pattern table cloths with empty platters, waiting for the food, Azula had for sure had hired a cater. Azula was an accomplish cook but she didn't want to spend the day cooking. They spent all morning decorating and getting ready.

"When are the guests to arrive?"

"Well any moment now…" Azula said looking at her watch

"Where's dad?"

"Iroh took him shopping."

"Nice."

A few more minutes passed and the 12 or 13 people that Azula had invited showed up, there were people there he hadn't seen in a while. He took a couple minutes and caught up with the friends and a couple family members that he hadn't seen since he went to college.

"Okay Dad and Iroh are going to be back in a couple minutes he just called me." Azula said the crowed quieted to listen to her.

I'm going to need every one to stand over there in an arc, when Iroh comes through the patio door, Ozai will be right behind him, that's when you yell surprise! Kay?"

Everyone nodded and went to stand in the arc.

"Zuko you and I are going to stand her with the kids, when he comes in." She told him

"Okay sounds like a plan." He said with a smile

Then a few minutes later the car pulled up and was turned off. Two door opened and closed and then you could hear the front door open and then close and the sound of Iroh talking about something, probably how to make the best cup of tea. Then the magic words:

"Would you like to go out on the patio for a while?"

Then Iroh came out and Ozai followed.

SURPRISE!!

Ozai looked up and smiled, "…What is all of this?" he asked

"A birthday party" Azula answered with a smile.

He hugged his daughter and son then his grandkids and everyone else patted him on the back and shook his hand. Then plates were passed out and everyone ate and laughed and had a great time. Ozai had a smile and was genuinely happy about the party and the people there.

The party had ended hours ago and clean up was almost over. Everyone had met in the family room; it was now time for presents. The kids got him a t-shirt with a drawing from all of them and hand prints. Azula and Haru had gotten them a new grand baby, just a couple months to go now. Zuko got him a new desk reference library. Iroh had already bought him new stuff, when they went shopping earlier that morning.

Everyone had a busy day but tomorrow was going to be busy too. Since they were in town that week end they had decided to get a new family picture, the last time was when Alana was a baby, only a couple weeks old. The next day Zuko woke up early to pack his bag and get everything read to go as soon as the pictures were done.

"Is everything ready?" Haru asked Zuko and Iroh.  
"Everything is packed in the car ready to go." Zuko said  
"Okay let's get the kids and go!" Azula waddled to the back room where the kids played on the floor.

They had to take two cars anyway, so Azula drove her van with all the car seats in it, and Ozai drove Iroh and Zuko.

They were at the photo place early but that was okay. Everyone went in and Azula talked to the people in charge and explained the situation. They were okay with skipping the people that the earlier appointment, they had yet to show up, and they were only getting a couple pictures done.

They got right in and done within a half an hour. Everyone said good bye and Ozai, Iroh and Zuko left for the airport. They said there good buys and got on their plane for New York.

"Azula you know were having something new this year...for the company you Haru and dad can fly in for. It's going to be a ball…I'll book the flight and Iroh will send you the tickets…" Zuko explained

"When is it exactly?" Azula asked  
"In a couple months…you should be okay…"  
"Okay…sure sounds like fun…I'll have to find a baby sitter for that weekend but I'm sure I will make it…" Azula said hugging her brother and uncle goodbye. It was tuff to leave only being there a couple days but they couldn't take any days away from work they had such a busy schedules and big projects coming up that they basically had to move fast. Things to do and plan on a short timeline.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Iroh and Zuko landed in NYC very early Monday morning. They got their luggage and went home. Zuko left his luggage at the door, slipped his shoes off and fell asleep on his couch. He woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Are you coming in today?" the voice on the other line with a giggle.

"Katara? Who gave you this number?"

"Iroh…I just need to know if you're going to be here."

"….ahhh….what time is it…?" He didn't set an alarm or anything being so tired from the plane ride home and all.

"Its 11:00"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a half hour…anything you want for lunch? I swing by and get it, and we'll just have lunch in today. Give us more time to talk about the charity event."

"Yeah okay see you soon." Zuko said hanging up the phone. He took the fastest shower, dressed in his casual clothes and headed off to get lunch.

Zuko came walking in with lunch and they sat down together getting ready for the big charity event they had every year. This year was going to be different; it was going to be a ball. They had invited all their closest clients and families to help support a worthy local charity. Iroh loved giving back to the community.

"Hay, lunch is here!" Zuko said walking in to Katara's office.

"Since when did we get to wear jeans to the office?" she said playfully

"Since I woke up about a half hour ago and brought you your lunch….and my uncle owns the company…that helps." He said with a smile

"Okay I have the best idea ever."

"Yeah? Let's hear it." Zuko said handing Katara her lunch.

"Okay, let's get a red carpet, and some photographers as people walk in…it will be like all those awards shows. It will be so awesome." Katara said putting ketchup on her fries

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea."

"Yeah already cleared it with Iroh, and made some calls."

"Wow you've been busy."

"It's what I do."

The ball was in a couple months but the earlier you plan for something the less likely things will be messed up. They had been talking about ideas but now phone calls were being made and invitations were sent out to employees and clients and there was too be fundraisers for local charities and diseases research.

Zuko and Katara had finished their lunch time discussion Zuko had something's to finish up, okay, and look over before his day was over. He spent the rest of his day answering questions and righting wrongs. He was in the middle of doing something, when Katara walked in.

"So how's it going?"

Zuko looked up, "Well, how about you?" he asked back

"I'm doing well as well" she laughed.

"So, do you want to umm…grab some dinner?" he asked Katara, rather nervous. He didn't think he would be but somehow always got nervous when he asked a girl out for dinner.

"Ummm….can I take a rain check on that? One of my friends from college is in town and was going to have dinner tonight."

"Sure, have fun." he said with a smile

"Don't stay here too late." She said walking out the door

"Yeah okay see you next week."

"Yeah, bye."

Katara left the building, and headed over to the restaurant that they had chosen to meet at. She saw her college friend Suki, in the Bar sipping on a martini.

"Hay Suki!" Katara said

"Oh my gosh Katara! How are you?"

"I'm great, planning a big charity ball, but great."

"Yeah I heard through the grape vine that you got that big job over at IrohCorp. How is it?"

"It is a really great place to work. The people are great, the hours are awesome and the pay is nice."

"Awesome, I have some good news too."  
"Yeah? What's going on?"

"…umm…I'm getting married!"

"What! That is great! Let me see!"

Suki showed her left hand at Katara.

"Wow that's a nice ring."

"Yeah took me forever to get it." They laughed

They talked over appetizers and drinks for a while, it was getting late for Katara. She had something to do early and didn't want to sleep in.

"I am ready to go…how about you." She said

"Yep…I'm trying to save money for the wedding would it be okay if I crash at your place this weekend."

"Yeah, but my brother is living with me."

"That's okay." She said

They finished the last of their drinks paid the bill and headed back to Katara's apartment. This was going to be one of those weekends. You know the ones where you tell your other friends, 'you just had to be there.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Suki and Katara walked all the way back to her apartment, talking the whole way about what happened this time or who did what at someone's party, just good old fashioned catch-up gossip.

"Okay, here we are!" Katara said and unlocked the front door. They continued talking until they got to Katara's apartment.

"Okay, Sokka still lives with me I know but, he is in school and he has a job so he is almost grown up." Katara said with a laugh

"That's okay sometimes it takes a couple years to adjust." Suki said with a smile

Katara walked through the door with Suki right behind her. Sokka was in the small kitchen working on his knife skills. This scared Katara, Sokka was not known for exceptional skills with sharp utensils, like the one time Katara and Sokka went fishing.

"What is that glorious smell?!" Suki said following her nose.

"Whatever Sokka learned about in school today, what's for tonight?!" Katara said putting her stuff down and walking to the kitchen.

"Gourmet hamburgers and fancy fries…want some?"

"Umm we just ate, actually."

"I'll take some." Suki said

"All right it will be done momentarily." Sokka said with a smile looking up at Suki.

"I'll show you to your couch." Katara said laughing

"Alright" Suki giggled following Katara as if they were in the high end sofa sleeping industry.

Katara showed Suki around there small apartment, gave her clean towels and some blankets and a sheet to sleep on the couch with. Suki and Katara changed in to their PJs, then waiting for Sokka's hamburgers.

"Here you go ladies, enjoy." Sokka said putting the plate of tiny hamburgers and a small batch of fancy fries on the table. All three of them sat and ate. Katara and Suki were telling him how amazing they were. They finished up and all three of them went to bed.

There were officially 7 days until the Charity Ball and there was a lot to do. They had to call the cater, the table guy, the person who did all the table clothes, the bar tender, and everyone else to confirm the date and times they would be doing what. Everyone was busy and doing jobs they normally didn't do but it was an awesome time, and it was for a good cause. Everyone was counting down the days until the charity ball until the night before and everyone got to go home early. The first ever Irohcorp Charity Ball, This was going to be amazing night for everyone. They got to get all dressed up and had a nice dinner.

The night started people trickled in a couple at a time, everyone said that the room was fantastic and there was enough room for dancing and eating. Katara and Sokka got there found there table, she found it humorous that she was also sitting with Zuko and his family. _'This will be interesting'_ she thought to her self. Katara was off to get herself a drink, when she saw Zuko walk over to a pretty young woman with a rather promenade bump on her abdomen. Katara watched as he greeted her. A hand on her stomach, and a kiss on her cheek. She had admitted to her self that she liked him, maybe a little but, this made her mad, and then she remembered about the night when he asked her to dinner. How could he ask her out to dinner when he was already married? This was something that she wasn't going to put up with. She walked over to the bar and got her self a drink, Zuko spotter her out the side of his eye, walking fast toward the bar.

"Go and take a seat, I'll be right back." He said to Azula and his dad.

He walked over to the bar where she was standing.

"Well hello don't you look nice." He said in his best James Bond voice

"Why thank you Zuko. Excuse me I have to go and talk to my brother about something."

She didn't really but didn't want to be close to him when she didn't have to be. She then went around mingling and talking about some up coming ideas and events that clients would like to know a head of time. She spent all her time talking and making her self and the company look good. She then went back to the table, where Zuko had set it up where she was sitting right next to her. She should have guessed and was slightly ticked off, but sat down and kept a happy face to make it look like she didn't care one way or another.

A few minutes later after sitting Iroh came and gave a speech about how the company raised so much money for the charities and that the event was amazing and thanked all of the outsourced people. Everyone was happy and applauded loudly for the money raised and the people that helped out.

"Did you remember the pin?" Zuko said leaning over whispering in Katara's ear, while applauding his uncle. Katara's eyes went wide and her expression turned from happy to sick, in seconds. The night had been going so well, she knew that there was room for error.

"…It's in my desk drawer." She said mentally kicking her self for forgetting it.

"Let's go get it then."

She wondered why both of them had to go and retrieve the forgotten pin, but dismissed it and made her way out of the event hall and out side to get a cab.

"Cabs are going to take too long in this traffic…its Friday night at 10:00. You will never get a cab at this hour."

"Okay so…what are" she said cut off confused at the plan

"Follow me." Zuko said walking a couple blocks. "Get in." he pointed to a really nice new car. Katara was nervous to be in such an expensive car, but kept calm. She sat down and had to collect the rest of her dress, as not to let it get caught in the door.

Zuko pulled out in the traffic and made his way to the Irohcorp building. It took them a couple minutes at the very least 15 minutes, but way faster than a cab would have gotten them. Katara when to open the doors, and Zuko stopped her.

"There locked." He said getting the keys out

Then she remembered that she had not been given a key to the front door…if the dinner went off well then she might get one. A soon a Zuko opened the door she went as fast as she could in her heals over to the elevator, pushed the button and the doors opened immediately. The ride up was slightly uncomfortable for her. She kept thinking that Zuko was out looking for a mistress and that he found one. She didn't really like the idea of her being with him when he already had a wife and baby on the way.

The doors opened what felt like hours later, and Katara darted down to her office unlocked her door and when to the drawer that she left the pin in. They were adding a new member to the council of trustees tonight and they get a pin and a watch. They were sitting still in the bag from the engraver. Katara grabbed it locked her desk back and went to leave but she couldn't go, because Zuko was standing right behind her, looking at her, that way.

"What are you doing?" she asked swallowing uncomfortably.

"Standing here, with you."

"Yeah but why do you have to stand so close?" she said sounding a bit nervous but tried to keep calm

"It's the only way to do this" Zuko said and kissed her softly on her lips

Katara was confused, she was so excited to be kissed by the guy she had been working with so long, but angry that he would betray his wife like that.

Katara pushed him off, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I thought I was kissing you, but…" Zuko sensed something, "What? Am I missing something?"

He said looking at her like she was accusing him of murder.

"Looks like to me your missing your very pregnant wife." She said and left her office. Walking as fast as she could in her heals, with out tripping and with out trying to cry and ruin her makeup.

"What?" he said confused ant then it made since "Katara! Wait up!!" he said practically running after her.

"You know who im talking about. I saw you kiss her at the event."

"That pregnant woman and the older gentleman that you saw me with was my…sister and dad." He said

Katara was speechless…was she hearing right or was it what she wanted to hear?

"I have been an uncle since I was a senior in high school…and I have had a brother in law for about 5 years I think."

Katara paled at the acquisition she made and felt incredibly stupid.

"Its okay lets get back before the announcement." Zuko said gesturing toward the dinging elevator.

"Yeah okay." Katara said dazed like it was all a dream, but she thought about what he said.

"So that was your sister?" Katara said while the doors closed

"Yep." Zuko said

"Okay." She said turning to him rapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back with more, fire than before. Zuko responded placing his hands around her waist.

The elevator opened to an empty lobby. Zuko stopped.

"We better get back to the…ahh...umm…event." he said holding her

"Yeah…" she said responding to him. Neither one of them moved. They just stood there looking at each other, enjoying the quite silence, until they looked at each other and remembered why they were back at the building.

Zuko straighter his tie, fixed his hair, cleared his through and grabbed Katara's hand. "Let's get back to the party."

The next day Iroh came in to work, to finish something up. He was stopped by one of the security guards.  
"Sir, I have something on video tape that you might want to look at."

Iroh followed him to the security room, with all the screens. Iroh was confused, but was ready to let the security guard explain anything that he needed to…

"While on detail one of the guards, saw this." He played the all ready queued video. Zuko and Katara coming in to the building, getting in the Elevator. Riding up to the elevator. Going in Katara's office. Then Katara came running out after about a minute. She looked angry, when she pushed the elevator button. Zuko came running after her, they stood talking and realization came over her face. Zuko said something to her and then cleared it up just then. He motioned toward the elevator, Katara walked on then Zuko. The camera in the elevator saw her say something, then rap her arms around his neck and he responded to her, and they shared a passionate kiss.

"…Thank you for showing me this." Iroh said.

"It's my job." He said

* * *

I just got a job and I'm still in school...so ill update but it will be going slow...it might be Thursday at least maybe idk...but yeah awesome...and i have a boyfriend to keep happy too...so yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

The bright morning sun trying its best to peek its sharp head in to his room, there was a persistent ringing, he couldn't quite place it but he knew he had heard it before. As he came out of his drunken comatose, his head ached and his vision was burly. He opened his eyes, looked around his room was littered with clothes, he was confused for a minute, but then it all came crashing back to him. Dinner was great and Zuko had one too many drinks, it was a night to celebrate and he was doing a lot of celebrating. After the event was over he and Katara got a cab, and went back to his place, she had a couple of drinks her self but not near as much as Zuko had. They had started in the elevator up to Zuko's apartment, and finished in his bedroom.

Zuko sat up, looked over and saw the bare back of a sleeping Katara. Her messy dark brown hair was all over the pillow that held her pretty head. It took Zuko a second to recall the exact happenings of the night and early morning. Then he leaned over her and kissed her neck, she breathed deep, and snuggled under the thin sheet, telling all of her curves. Zuko quickly found something to cover his bare bottom, and proceeded to clean up his mess and fold up Katara's. He went and showered, then after made some breakfast, gave Katara on of his t-shirts, and workout pants he had, they were slightly big on her but not by much. They spent a very leisurely day together, until she had to leave, she had to go home and finish up some things for work and Sokka demanded to know where she was, and she needed to taste his newly perfected meal.

Katara stood in Zuko's door way, leaning on the jam, looking up in to his light brown almost golden eyes and smiled.

"I had fun." she said playing with his shirt

"Me too" he said looking at her, his hand on her waist holding her close

"See you on Monday." She said

Then kissed him goodbye and walked down the hall to the elevator.

Zuko then opened his phone he had 32 missed calls all from, Iroh.

'This can not be good.' he thought to him self.

He called his uncle back.

"Hello?" Iroh said

"Hi."

"Oh, now you want to talk." Iroh said being sarcastic

"What's going on?" Zuko asked

"Well I was going to tell you that the security guard showed me the tapes from the other night. We saw you with Katara, in the elevator. Zuko this better not cost me any money in sexual harassment charges." He said slightly angry.

"Ummm…" Zuko said "…I don't think…" Zuko looked down on the floor of his bed room. A pair of black underpants lacy and pretty…. "there will be…" he finished. He picked them up and put it in his pile of laundry to do.

"I'll see you on Monday okay." He told Iroh and hung up the phone.

Katara came back to her apartment Sokka was in the kitchen cooking up a storm, she quickly went and changed out of Zuko's clothes. She put them in the bottom of her laundry basket, and quickly changed in to her own clothes.

"Smells great." She said "What is it?"

"Seared pork loin, with an apple-cranberries salsa." He said, tossing the meat in the pan making it fly for a second before it landed with a sizzle back on the hot surface.

"Did you go to an after party?" Sokka asked

Zuko and the memory of a brief passion flashed in her mind. She held her breath, as she relived the experience of being with Zuko.

"Hello Earth to Katara!!" Sokka said

"…yeah I went to the after party."

"Oh well that's cool. Here you go." He said handing her the plate of wonderful food.

Sokka went to put something up in the fridge, and stopped and smelled Katara.

"Why do you smell like fancy cologne?" Sokka asked Katara, wondering exactly what went on at the after party.

"I hugged someone and haven't had the chance to shower yet, gosh." Katara said lying to her brother.

Katara had some weekend chores to do; she paid some bills, sent a payment for Sokka's culinary school. She had some thank you cards to drop off in the mail, and then went out did some shopping for the week.

Zuko had been working hard all day; he cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Washed his sheets, but kept the pillow case that Katara had used her perfume still lingered in the room and it was something that he liked. He lay on his naked bed, and remembered the night before. He remembered her skin, soft and delicate the color that covered her, he hadn't seen such beauty before. Zuko remembered her and the softness of her lips but mostly the way she kissed him. He didn't really have this in his plan, he was going to let her know that he liked her, and he was going to date her but passion and lust got in the way. Zuko's family was known for good fertility. He often wondered if that's why Azula has so many kids. Then he worried. What if…he couldn't even think about it…he was so drunk he didn't remember if he used a condom or not. He calmed him self down, 'we will worry about that later if we have to' he finally thought.

Katara had been thinking about last night for a long time, every time she blinked she could only see Zuko and the expression ecstasy of that his face held. She had thought about calling or just going over to see him, any excuse to go over there. She wanted to see him the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it, the longer she waited the more she needed to see him. She finally text him and asked if it was cool if she came over. The minutes it took him to respond felt like eternities. Then finally she felt her phone vibrate the familiar rhythm. She opened her phone and the message.

**_Yeah but better get over here fast ;)_**

She smiled at his response, and made up some excuse about going in to the office for something, she took a cab and arrived at his apartment building. She rang up and he let her in, went up in the elevator and knocked on his door. He answered the door buy pulling her in shutting the door and pulling her in to a passionate kiss in one fluid motion. He pulled away and smiled.

"I missed you too." She said

She left her bag by the door; Zuko picked her up and carried her back to bedroom, and placed her gently on the bed.

* * *

Here you go...if you like it please leave me a comment or review...idk if y'all like it or not...the only person to leave a coment was EndlessBlack. Thanks! You get a cookie... :D


	8. Chapter 8

What? An update? Yes it is an update! I have been really busy,tired and sick. School does that to people like me and it is just now getting nice out! Finally! Yes on with the update! Does anybody know when the newest episode of avatar is airing? Anybody...Anybody? No? Okay. :D

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been at least two weeks since Suki had come and visit, and she and Katara had some wedding stuff to plan out, Katara being the Maid of Honor, and all so Suki had planned to be in the city every other weekend. Sokka had gotten used to seeing her, and getting to know her. Sokka had taken a liking to Suki. She was pretty, smart, funny. He was mostly disappointed when he found out that she was getting married, but decided to help out any way he could. He might as well cater the event and it would give him the much needed experience.

"Hay Katara, what's going on today?" Sokka asked her

"Umm…I think I'm going dress shopping with Suki, and then I have to go in to the office I have to work on a new project, and the dead line is this coming Friday." Katara said

"Okay I hear ya. Would you like me to cook you and Suki something?"

Katara thought about this… "Yeah…how about those little chocolate cakes?"

"Yeah okay…when will she be here?" he asked

The door buzzed

"Now?" Katara laughed

"The cakes take like an hour and a half!" Sokka said

"Its okay Suki and I will get something in town." She said

"I'm going to go study." Sokka walked to his room.

Katara just laughed and went to let Suki in.

"Hi Suki…what's wrong."

"I caught Jet with another girl!"

"What?!"

"They had been together for a while now; I just can't believe that he would do this to me!" Suki said between sobs.

"SOKKA!"

He opened his door, "Can I get a rush on those chocolate cakes?" Katara asked

"What?" then he saw Suki crying.

"Yeah…I'll get right on it." He said walking to the kitchen

Katara told Suki how much of a good thing it was that it happened before the wedding and that she saved so much money, at the least perfect moment her phone rang. It was Zuko, she could tell from the ring tone.

"Ahhh…can you hold on a second it might be important."

"Yeah go ahead." Suki said sniffing with a tissue in hand, Sokka had gotten the batter made and was stirring it when he walked in where Suki sat on the couch. Head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth saying 'no no this isn't happening.'

"You know." Sokka said apron on bowl and wooden spoon stirring away. "If I had a girl like you, I wouldn't do anything to ruin it. But that's just me."

"Yeah I guess he is just…I don't know…stupid and how could he do this me?! I went an extra year so we could graduate together!" Suki was standing and yelling, the anger made her face pink. "I had to work two summers to pay for it, because my scholarships ran out."

Sokka looked and watched her, the motions she made with her hands, the way she expressed her self he found him self falling more and more for her.

"And he would always break our date if we had something planned he would call almost last minute and cancel on me! Who does that?!"

The timer dinged, "Would you like to help…?" Sokka offered

Suki was caught off guard, "Ahhh….I'm not that great in the kitchen." She said

"It's okay, I am." He said

She smiled and went to help out in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Katara was on the phone with Zuko.

"Hay what's going on? I can't stop thinking about you." He said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah I keep thinking about you it's starting to interfere with my work performance."

"Your performance was pretty spectacular the other night."

Katara's cheeks blushed at the comment, "You weren't too bad you're self." She giggled

"So I was just wondering if you would like to go back home with me, my sister is due this month and I thought we could spend some time together."

"…well I kind of have a family emergency. My college friend caught her fiancé cheating and is currently over and she is upset and I plan on having to take care of her for the rest of the weekend, but let me go check, I'll say it's a work thing."

Katara walked in the living room where she had left Suki, and found her in the kitchen with Sokka, laughing and giggling with flour dusted on her face.

"Everything going okay?" Katara asked looking at Sokka first then Suki

Sokka smiled and looked at Suki. Suki looked like she got the last 5 years back in only 5 minutes.

"You know what I might be able to make that trip." Katara said with a smile.

"Great I'll book our flight see you later." He said and hung up the phone.

"So I have some good news, I am going out to California for a couple weeks to do some onsite training in the sister company there."

"Wow that's great!" Suki said

"Yeah, congratulations."

"Thanks I'm pretty sure that I'm going to leave either late today or early tomorrow. I'm sorry about this Suki are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Suki smiled and Sokka continued to explain something about cooking to her, but Katara had already left to text Zuko.

'Cant wait to go sounds like lots of fun'

A couple seconds later her phone buzzed and played the 'text message song'

'Yeah it will be with you there, our plane leaves at 4am ill pick you up c u then ;)'

Katara was happy with Zuko but didn't know what Sokka was going to say about there relationship and how it got started. But when she thought about it and though about spending the rest of her life with him and thinking how great a father he would be, considering that he had been an uncle for so long. But she was just imagining things and didn't think it would become that serious or involved, but a part of her did.

She left at 2:30 giving Sokka a hug before she left, "DO NOT burn this complex down!" she said before she left.

"Okay I will be good." he said with heavy eyes, she had woken him up getting the last of her things together.

"Ill call you when I land"

"Okay, bye" he said shutting and locking the door behind her.

She took her things and rode the elevator down to the lobby, and there was Zuko in front of the building wearing an black suit with a white shirt, no tie. He looked so good, his hair was long but not too long and blew in the early morning brease.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said and the driver put her luggage in the car trunk. Katara slid in the car and Zuko got in behind her.

"This is going to be a great."

"Yeah it is."

After Sokka had locked the door back he went back to bed

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Katara just left to go on her business trip." He said tired rubbing his eyes

"Well come back to bed, im cold"

"I am." He said with a smile.

* * *

I know that Suki and Jet dont know each other, but i was running out of orginal charachers...but its okay we don't have to see anymore of him... :D

**and**

Bonus points for the person who can tell me who Sokka's with...


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is told my Sokka and wasnt in my original plan to have but it seemed to me that explanation was needed.

* * *

Chapter 9

Katara had planned a day of dress shopping, for Suki's wedding. Normally I wouldn't get excited about this. It's a dress you're spending hundreds of dollars on to only wear once? How ridiculous is that? But I did like it when Suki came over. She would always joke for the few minutes that she was over I always had a good time, and she always said my food was great, even when it wasn't. She always had a smile on her face, but not this time. When she came over to go dress shopping she was crying. Apparently her fiancé had cheated on her. Now, as a man I can understand desire, but he had the love of a woman that was smart and had a great job. Who in there right mind would mess that up? I sure wouldn't, if given the chance.

I was studding in my room when Katara yelled my name.

"What?"

"Can we get a rush on those chocolate cakes?" she asked

"…Yeah."

I had made the cakes as fast as I could. Then Katara's phone rang, and she left the room.

"You know." I said stirring the batter "If I had a girl like you, I wouldn't do anything to ruin it. But that's just me."

Then she went off on this big tangent of how she spent extra years on this guy so they could graduate in the same class, and what kind of work she had to do to for that extra year. She has such a passion, and I could tell it by the way she yelled her anger and frustration out, I could see it in her eyes. When she had finished her rant on her ass hole of a boyfriend, the timer for the oven beeped, time to put it in the pan and bake the cakes.

"Would you like to help?"

"Oh…I'm not much in the kitchen."

"Its okay I am." I said and she followed me in the kitchen.

They spent there time talking about food, how to cook specific types of food and anything else they could talk about.

"You know I happen to have the perfect bottle of wine to go with these perfect chocolate cakes." Sokka said

"That sounds great…can we open it?" Suki asked

Sokka looked in to her eyes, "Of course." He said with a smile. He found the bottle opened it poured two glasses, plated a chocolate cake with chocolate raspberry sauce.

"Let's eat this at the table."

"Okay."

After a bit Suki and I had finished our cakes and wine, Katara was looking for things she couldn't find.

"What's up?" I asked her

"I can't find the sunscreen." She said

"…but I thought you were going to be working the whole time." I was slightly suspiciously until she said: "Do you honestly think that for one moment that im going to spend an extended period of time in California and not go out side or the beach?"

"…well that is true you can't work all the time can you?"

Katara laughed and thought of the 'business meeting' her and Zuko had the other night.

"Nope." She said with a smile holding up the bottle of sunscreen.

"I'm going to bed in an hour, and I'm leaving at 3."

"Okay." I said

"Im sorry about you and Jet, and that I have to leave so sudden."

"No I understand, its okay." She said with a smile.

"Okay, well see you later." She said hugging her and Katara went in her bedroom and continued to pack

Sokka took the plates and the two wine glasses to the kitchen, washed and dried them.

"I have never seen a guy clean up the messes that they make."

"I have to get in the habit of cleaning up, if I don't keep a clean workstation it could be bad marks in class."

"That's true." Suki said, "I want to thank you for being here for me, when I needed some support." She said taking a step closer to me. I swallowed hard, and my heart began to beat faster. She leaned over and hugged me, and I hugged back.

Now maybe it was the half of bottle of wine or the fact that she had been hurt by a guy she trusted but something told me to kiss her. So I leaned down and planted a soft and firm kiss on her soft lips. She rapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We spent the next 15 minutes in the kitchen, she had her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist and I hand my hands on her ass. I just carried her in to my room and put her on my bed.

Now, every once and a while you get the chance to have amazing sex with someone you only know a little bit. This was my chance. Suki had fallen asleep in my arms and I held her tight. I had woken up to the sound of Katara getting the last few things before she left. I quickly put some pj pants and a shirt on and went out to say goodbye.

I hugged her and when she pulled away she said:

"DO NOT burn this complex down!"

"Okay I'll be good" I said

And she left and I shut and locked the door behind her and went back to my room, and Suki.

"What's going on?" Suki said half a sleep.

"Katara just left." I said

"Come back to bed I'm cold." She said

"I am." I said with the biggest smile

* * *

The way I wrote this was Sokka was remembering the facts and not the hole thing...If you compare it with chapter 8 there are a couple of missing things. If someone was recalling a story some small things would be left out. :D hoped you liked it.

I did orginally have the idea to only have 10 chapters then that grew to 12. Now I'm at 15. You are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

Zuko and Katara's plane touched down at LAX airport, they gathered there carry on bags and left to get their luggage. After they got their luggage they found Ozai.

"Hay Dad." Zuko said with a hug

"Hi how are you? It has been a couple months since I've seen you." He said with a laugh

Katara stood behind Zuko, and she nudged him.

"Dad, I want you to meet Katara." He said with a smile

"Katara this is my dad, Ozai."

"Hi." She said shaking his hand

"It is very nice to meet you." He said

"Your sister is waiting at home. She is due any day now."

"Yeah…how has she been these past couple of months?" Zuko asked

"Well she has been doing better that the last couple of pregnancies." Ozai said

Azula's first pregnancy went pretty well, in the first couple months. The last couple were complete hell for her and the people she lived with. Her mood swings were so crazy nobody knew what to expect one minute to the next. During the delivery she broke Haru's arm. The second one she only gave him a black eye. This time around, he knew what to expect and to know when to duck.

The arrived at the California home and Katara had never seen such a big beautiful house.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked getting both there luggage out of the car.

"Yes, I don't think that I have ever seen a house this big…for one family." She said

"Really?"

"Yeah I have always lived in New York, in apartments."

"so you have never had a back yard?"

"Nope. Well unless you count central park."

"No I don't think that counts."

"Then no I have never had a back yard." She said with a smile.

They walked in the house and there was Azula on the couch laying on her side sleeping. She was a little bit bigger than the last time she saw her but that was about 5 months ago. Zuko put his finger to his mouth, indicating to keep quite. They went down the hall and went in to his old room and shut the door.

"We have to be quiet." He said with a whisper.

"Okay, then what can we do that's quiet?" Katara asked him

"I have a couple of ideas."

"We both know that you can't stay very quite when we do that." She said with a giggle

A pink tent came to Zuko's cheeks, "I'm quieter than you." He said

Katara turned around and looked Zuko in the eye. "Prove it."

Zuko's eyebrow arched and pulled Katara in to a deep passionate kiss. Not even two seconds after finding and undoing Katara's bra a knock came to the door.

"Dinner." Haru said through the door. Zuko looked in to Katara's eyes there foreheads touching and breathing deep.

"Dinner." Katara said disappointed

"Yeah, I heard."

A few minutes later they came out of his room and got some dinner. Spent rest of the dinner laughing and having a good time and telling stories from Zuko's youth. When dinner was over Ozai and Haru did the dishes, while the kids played quietly on the floor, Azula sat on the couch and watched them sipping her drink out of a bindy-straw.

"Haru!!" Azula said

"Just a second…" He said back to her

And he brought a pitcher of what looked like lemonade and poured it in her cup.

"Thanks." She said with a smile

"How are you?" he asked

"Ahhh…either tonight or tomorrow morning, we are close." She said rubbing her stomach

"Okay…I'll let Dad know." He said with a wink.

Shortly after the dishes were done, everyone went to be it was early by anyone's standards but it was for the best. Azula was the best at guessing at when she was going to go in to labor. She was only 4 hours off on her last pregnancy.

"What ever shirt you were to bed you're going to wear to the hospital." Zuko said , "Set out the pants you want to wear and have your bag or whatever next to them ready to go. Its probably going to be tonight."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Haru made this plan; I'm packing the car while they are getting her in it."

"Dad is driving, I'm calling the hospital and, Haru is keeping her calm on the ride over."

"Okay then what do I do?"

"You can be the gofer."

Katara thought about this job for a second and hearing about how Azula was during deliveries she thought that it would be best, and considering that she wasn't part of the family yet.

"Sure sounds like the perfect job." She laughed

"Okay get your things together." He said, "I will be right back." and Zuko went to get the bags from Azula's room and put them by the front door. He also packed a cooler with drinks and a bag of snacks and put it with the bag.

He walked in his room and shut the door behind him. They fell asleep pretty fast considering it was so early compared to New York time, but the sun was just now starting to set.

The house was still and quite for a long time, about 3:30 in the morning the wake up call was announced. Everyone had there job, and the usual baby sitter spent the night to take care of the kids while everyone was at the hospital. The van was packed Ozai was in the driver's seat Zuko was in the passenger. Katara sat next to Azula and Haru sat next to her.

It took them exactly 12 minutes to get to the hospital. She was admitted and 20 minutes later her water broke. Haru and Ozai paced patiently in front of her room. Katara and Zuko sat on a bench watching them pace. Azula didn't want any one in the room until the actual birth.

"Guy's you should know by now that it takes her a while to dilate." Zuko said

"Yeah but I can't sit." Haru said

The nurse stuck her head out, "Okay guys you can come in now."

Haru, Ozai pushed through the door and took there spots next to Azula.

The doctor came in, "You ready?" he asked her

"You have NO idea." She said

"Okay…push." He said the door shut and Zuko and Katara stayed where they were.

"Have you every though about having kids?" Zuko asked Katara

"Yeah, a couple. You?"

"Yeah…Iroh would basically kill me if I didn't."

"Oh…Why didn't Iroh come with us?"

"He will be coming as were going. So we can work while he is gone…like now he is working while where here."

"Nice trade off." Katara said

"Yeah I though it was."

A couple minuets later Haru came out with a smile on his face, behind him was Ozai. They were both happy.

"So what did we have?"

* * *

You are going to have to wait until the next addition to find out what Azula's 6th child is and what the name is! I'm a little stinker I know...almost done with school!! cant wait to be done! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Yes that's right, another girl. Fay Jayden, 6 pounds 7 ounces. Healthy as can be, you should come out soon and see her." Ozai said to Iroh on the phone.

"Well I have to stay here until Zuko and Katara get back, they are going to run the company while I'm out there with the new baby" he said

"Good deal."

"Well, I will see you when you come out here."

"Yes, see you then brother."

They hung up the phone and Ozai went to go check on some things for dinner. When Ozai cooked it was an adventure in eating. Some times it was good and other times it wasn't that great. It was whatever Ozai thought would taste good, majority of the time they had ordered pizza when he had gone to bed.

"What's for dinner dad?" Zuko asked

"Super special spaghetti surprise" he said starring a very large pot full of water and spaghetti.

"Sounds…..ahhh….great…" Zuko said and walked back to his room where Katara sat on the bed thinking.

"What's up?" he asked her

She was kind of out of it, "Katara?"

"Hmmm….what?" She said looking up at him

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking about stuff that's all."

"stuff…what kind of stuff?"

"nothing…so what's for dinner…?"

"Dad's cooking…so it might be spaghetti…most likely pizza." He said with a laugh

"I'm not that hungry." Katara said holding her stomach and curling up away from Zuko.

"…okay seriously what's going on?"

Katara bit her lip and looked away from his eyes. "Katara?" he said he was in front of her crouching down beside the bed.

"…I…think…"

"…what...?"

"…I might be pregnant…" she said, she had prepared for the worst reaction ever, she even packed her bags just in case...what would Sokka say? " Zuko?"

"That's…some news…" he said softly, "Are you sure? Did you do your math correctly?"

"Yeah I'm sure I did. I mean, I have been taking my pill for about 4 months now…" she saw the look he was giving her, "It was my choice, hello I live and work in New York!" She told him almost yelling "it was just a bonus that I got to sleep with the hottest man at the office." She smiled

Zuko just blushed he knew he was attractive but he just didn't know that's how she described him.

"I'll be right back"

(Azula is still in the hospital)

Zuko walked down to Azula and Haru's room. In to their bathroom and opened the cabinet. On the top shelf were about 20 home pregnancy tests. Azula had told Haru that the twins were the last kids they were going to have. Something had happened between what she said and what happened. Zuko was pretty sure that this was their last child and that she wouldn't miss a couple. They needed to know now. Zuko put the two boxes in his pocket and walked back to his room, as casual as he could with out drawing attention to him self, Ozai could smell trouble about 2 and half miles away.

"Here" He said with a slightly scared voice.

Katara took the box.

"I'm sorry. If you want me to leave, I can understand." She said

"…I don't, I just want to know…It would be nice to have a child, specially with you, but I'm not sure now is the right time…in my life…"

"…some times you have to just go with what comes." She said looking him in the eyes then standing up to go to his bathroom. A couple seconds later she came out with the test and waited on the bed next to Zuko.

"So…you're not mad…?"

"…no not really…I knew what we were doing. I know the risks."

Katara shook her head in agreement.

"How long do we have to wait?" as soon as the words left his mouth the timer went off.

"We can know now." She said

Sokka and Suki spent the majority of the time together, since Katara had been gone. The only reason Suki had left the small apartment was to get clean clothes. They talked, laughed, cooked and had a great time.

"I feel like I have known you for a long time. But it's only been a couple days…four or five right?" Sokka said

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's a good feeling. Having someone you trust, close by." Suki said back

Sokka sat and shook his head looking out the window, "Do you want to get eloped?"

"What?" Suki said in shock

"Come on…I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

Suki had thought for a second. She was so excited when Jet purposed to her, but she could not determine if she was in love with Jet or the idea of getting married and having someone for ever. She did like Sokka, and he was cute he was on his way to getting a great culinary degree and a job. She had a good job and he could finally move out of his sister's apartment.

"Let's go buy a ring." She said

He smiled, "let's go tomorrow." He said

"Okay, sounds like a great deal." She said

Suki had left the apartment to get some thing to wear to there just thought up idea of marriage. Sokka was so happy; he couldn't remember a time when he was this happy. He cleaned the dishes picked up around the apartment and got some things together and went to bed. He wasn't really sure when Katara was going to be back from her business trip, he hoped that it wasn't tomorrow, she would call him right? He had hoped that California didn't change his sister.

The next morning Sokka put on his best clothes and went down with Suki and sold her ring from Jet. Then went down to the jewelry store and bought the ring. It was perfect. Sure it wasn't a fairly tale but that's not what they wanted. They wanted to be together and they had found a way.

By 5:30 that night, Sokka and Suki were man and wife. He hadn't called Katara which was probably a good idea at the time. He figured he would let her know when she got back from her trip which would be soon.

* * *

So...Its been a while...did you all do the update dance? I do everytime someone updates...gotta do the update dance well dancing aside hope you all liked it sorry its been a while I've just been lazy...I did go to the 500 it was awesome, but worked and was very tired...but thats okay i had fun and we made some money for my brother's boyscout troop...your welcome brother...lol so there you go a little update on me and another chapter...Your welcome my loyal fans...(do i have loyal fans? I hope so :D)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The plane ride home was quite, Katara or Zuko didn't really want to talk about what could have happened. The test was negative. Zuko had gotten his hopes up for nothing. He was excited to be a dad and he really loved Katara. He wanted to marry her, but there was one thing…he wasn't sure how Iroh will take it. Their plane landed in New York and Zuko drove Katara back to her apartment.

"Look, I'm sorry I should have been more careful. We could have avoided this whole thing…" Katara said

"What do you mean?" Zuko said

"I mean I know you don't what to have a baby, especially now when your doing so great at work."

"You are crazy. I want to have children…"he said

Katara looked at him like he was the crazy one. "What? I thought they way you were when you did…"

"Katara…I just wanted to be sure." He said

Katara opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"Katara, I think you need to go up and take a nap, and then call me when you wake up. We can talk more about it then." He said

"Yeah…I think your right." She said Zuko parked the car got her luggage out of the back and helped her with it up to her apartment.

"Thanks." She said and kissed him softly "Talk to you later" she said with a smile

"Bye." He said walking back to the elevator. Katara unlocked the doors and opened the door.

One Week Later

Katara, Sokka and Suki were all boxing up Sokka's things, and talking about how the spur of the moment marriage had come to be.

"We were just talking and having a great time together, and Sokka was like 'lets get married'" Suki said with a smile.

"Yeah it was just like that, she was excited and the next day we went and got married. It was a lot of fun."

Katara rolled her eyes, she was happy for them but wasn't sure if it was going to work in the long run.

"Look Katara I am finally moving out…isn't that one of those things that you wanted?" he asked her

"Well…yeah but it was nice having someone else cook dinner, when I got home late." She said

"It will work out. Besides you don't have to meet someone new and try to get along with someone you don't like for a sister-in-law…" Suki said

"You have a point there….where did the tape go."

"Here you go." Sokka said

"Well are you guys ready to have the movers come and get this stuff out of here?" Katara asked

"Is everything boxed up?"

Everyone looked around and all the boxes were stacked up and nothing was left to box.

"Yeah looks like it."

"Okay. I will call them first thing tomorrow morning. I am so tired." Katara said

"Okay well see you later." Suki and Sokka left then Katara called Zuko.

"Hay." She said

"How's the big move going?"

"Good, we just boxed up the last of it."

"Sounds great." He said "Is there something else?"

"Well…" she said

"…I'll be right over." He said and hung up

A few minutes later Zuko was buzzing at the front door. Katara let him in, and in to her apartment.

"Hay." He said

"Hi." She said back

"Do you want anything?"

Zuko just laughed, "You." He said and pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss

When they pulled apart Katara whispered "We need to talk" in too his ear as if someone was going to hear.

Zuko looked at her more seriously now, "What's wrong?" he asked

"Well, it's kind of funny actually." She said with a laugh.

"Okay…what's going on?"

"Well…I just had my routine blood work done because of the pill I'm on, and the results came in."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Cue dramatic music Yes...I know right! :D Well I know its really short but the next one will be longer, I hope. Did you like it? Did you dance for update? I do always... :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

It was bright and early when Katara woke up; she showered and dressed in a light sun dress with Hawaiian flowers on it. She grabbed a nice hat and sun glasses her purse when the door buzzed.

"I'll be right down." She said and in a minute she came down in the elevator and went down in the lobby and got in to the car.

"How are you?" Zuko asked

"I'm fine right now. How are you?" She asked

"You know what I mean, seriously I want to know…how are you?"

"Fine, I'm going to try and get thought this with out telling him, until after the party or never…that would be good." Katara said biting her lower lip

"Kat…he is going to find out…You need to tell him yourself…"

"He will kill you…you know that right?"

"No he won't, not when he finds out how much I love you." He said looking in her eyes

"Really? You're lying?" Katara said with a blush coming to her cheeks

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I love you." He said with a smile

Katara, Zuko and Suki met up and found there seats out on a very nice green lawn. The culinary school that Sokka had chosen was very prestigious and was very nice. The graduation was no exception. They had rented out a very nice and private golf club to use for the gradation and after party. The white wood chairs against the bright green was very nice and that upper class look. Katara was not used to having money or being considered "high class" she lived well with in her means she took the job at IrohCorp because she had a bill to pay for Sokka and the location was nice. She hadn't expected to fall in love with a co-worker.

The ceremony started and the dean made a speech about how wonderful everything is and how everyone who attended these past few years were the best that they had in attendance in a long while, blah blah blah. Things that had to be said to the students that were about to graduate. The whole thing took about 2 hours.

Then there was the party. Sokka met up with Suki, Katara and Zuko after getting his diploma and changing out of his gown.

"Hay! Congratulations! Now you can get a real job and pay me back!" Katara said with a hug

"Yep…I can…who's this?" Sokka asking pointing to Zuko

"That's Katara's plus one."

"Hi, I'm Zuko." He said extending his hand.

"Hi." Sokka said skeptically but shoot his hand anyway

"Let's get some Champaign!" Suki suggested

Katara looked at Zuko, and he looked back.

"I would rather have fruit juice, I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay… so three Champaigns and one fruit juice."

Suki walked away and went to order the drinks.

"I'm going to go talk to some of my friends I'll catch up with you in a little bit."

Zuko and Katara walked around and found an empty table and sat down. Zuko looked at Katara with a look, of love but there was something else in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just hoping our child is a beautiful as you." He said with a smile.

Katara just laughed when Suki found them.

"Here you go…your Champaign and your fruit juice."

Suki sat down and waited for Sokka to come back.

The whole event was amazing the food of course was great, the party was very nice. But eventually Suki and Sokka left and so did Katara and Zuko.

In the car ride back Zuko sat in the seat with that same look in his eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something I did?"

"No nothing, nothing at all." He said with a smile

Zuko kept fingering the black velvet ring box in his pocket and kept thinking about the perfect timing and when to ask her. Would she say yes? Would she resign from the company would she stop working? She would have to eventually because of the baby but would she come back to work with him even though they were in this situation. Zuko must have had a look on his face while thinking all of these thoughts.

"Are you okay something on your mind?" Katara asked

"Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking." He said

"About what?"

"You." He said with a small smile

Katara blushed at the comment that she was in his presents and that he was thinking about her.

'He must really love me.' She thought and she sighed.

The car stopped in front of Katara's apartment. "Can I come up with you, for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure." She said

They went up to her apartment and she made some tea and changed out of her dress and in to some thin cotton pants and a t-shirt. They sat and talked about a couple things, the company how nice the graduation was.

"I need to get home; I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Of course." She said with a smile

Zuko stood up to leave, "but before I go, I have something for you. I need to you close your eyes."

"Okay."

Katara closed her eyes, "Hold you hands out." Here I want you to have this and just think about it you don't have to answer right away you can think about it and take you time. Don't look until I leave."

"Okay."

Zuko went to the elevator and went down to the car and went home. When Katara heard the door shut she looked down at her hands and there was the small black velvet box. She opened it and there was the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen. She smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

Dance for updates! Yay! I think that this is the fastest I have ever updated. Almost over but it will be AMAZING!! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Zuko was sitting in his apartment for a while, he was worried that Katara would reject him and his proposal for marriage, it was the honorable thing to do, the right thing would have to married her before the sex but, he hadn't planned on having so many drinks at the party or the slinky dress Katara had wore. He honestly loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his live with her and their new baby.

Zuko had shut him self in and wanted nothing to do with the outside world until Katara gave him an answer. Iroh had returned from California last week, and he came over and found out the news. Iroh was less than pleased but felt better about the whole thing when he found out that Zuko was intending to marry the young lady.

His apartment was a mess, he didn't feel like cleaning up or doing anything but sitting by the phone or by his phone on the charge in case his phone mysteriously died. Finally after a full week with no answer, Zuko feeling defeated got up and took a shower. Stepping out of the shower, and wrapping a white towel around his waist, his door buzzed from down in the lobby. Zuko knew it was Iroh here to scold him about missing so many days of work and how he was going to make it up during "vacation time".

He toweled his hair dry as he could and picked up some clothes around the apartment and some dirty dishes before Iroh came in. He was in the kitchen when there was a knock at his door. Zuko rolled his eyes and braced him self for an Iroh lecture. He opened the door and made his way to the bed room to put on some clothes.

"What every you have to say just say it now, don't try to sugar coat it!" he said

Katara looked around, at the once spotless living room, keeping quite she wanted to surprise him.

She stood in the middle of the room and waited for him to come out of the room.

"I know what you're going to say, about how much work…." He said coming in to the room

"Hi." She said with a smile

"…hi…" he said back.

"How are you?" she asked

"…okay…how are you?"

"I'm pretty good…" she smiled again. She was holding a plane white shopping bag. Left hand over right, and the light was perfect in the room just enough to catch the light on the big fancy engagement ring.

The biggest smile came to Zuko's face. "So…?"

"…so what?" she said with a smile

He walked over to her, she put her bag down. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"…marry me?"

"Of course." She said

Zuko rapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck and he picked her up and held her.

"I love you." He said

"Love you." She said back

The pulled apart, and Zuko went back in to his room

"What's in the bag?" he asked

"Oh…just some things." She answered following him in to the room. She sat on his bed, pulled out a couple things. Here are the invitations I picked out.

"It's already starting…" he said straighten something's in the bathroom.

Katara just laughed, "I have more than just wedding stuff."

"Okay…well what else do you have?"

"I have a couple more wedding things, our planner, where we're having the reception and some other ideas, what do you think about…" Katara was thinking, "Oh never mind…when do you want to have the wedding? Is your sister okay, could she get her in like a couple weeks? I don't want to be fat and wearing white!" Katara said

"First, calm down." Zuko said, "Second off I think you have a couple more month's before you start showing." He said

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"…and yeah they can come out in a couple weeks. Fae might even be able to come out."

"Okay so here is an important thing, have you told Sokka yet?"

"…no…"

"You need to do that soon."

"Yeah…okay fine…" Katara picked up her phone.

"Hay what's up?" "Not that much, just have a couple things to tell you, put it on speaker phone I want Suki to hear too." Katara said she put hers on speaker phone too.

"Okay so…Zuko has asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh how nice…!"

"Yeah…well there's more…We, that is Zuko and I are going to have a baby too."

"WHAT!!"

"That's what I was afraid of. Nice talking to you Sokka see you soon, or not."

Katara shut her phone. "That went well."

* * *

Update Dance :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

One month later

Everything was planned and ready; everyone was waiting for the wedding to start. Zuko was all dressed up, in a very nice tux. Pacing, waiting to go out and wait for his bride, he was so happy but nervous he wasn't sure why he was nervous but he was. Iroh, Ozai, Haru and Sokka were waiting with him along with the priest. "Zuko it's going to be okay, please breathe your turning purple." Iroh said "Calm down its okay. She loves you." Haru said "Okay were going to get ready for the procession, see you out there or else" Sokka said with a smile

Zuko half smiled back

Katara was in the back putting final touches on the hair and make up, "I love Zuko so much, but why am I nervous?"

"I was nervous when I got married."

"But you were like 19…"

"…So…were still together and we still love each other, and if he leaves me with all his kids he knows I will hunt him down and kill him." Azula said. Everyone laughed; it did relax Katara a little bit.

Everyone was in place and ready. The ceremony was ready to begin. The pianist began playing and everyone stood up. First was Azula and Haru, then Sokka and Suki. Walking down next was Bryn and Cayden with the rings walking with them was Iroh and Ozai after that was Alanna the flower girl. After that was Katara, she walked down to them. Zuko never seen Katara look that beautiful. Ever.

Everything was amazing the ceremony, the reception the food the company. Everyone seemed to have a great time. Even Sokka was happy for the happy couple.

When the party had ended there was a limo out side waiting for them. Everyone went outside throwing bird seed, yelling there congratulations and happy wishes to the young couple. When the limo pulled away Sokka was thinking about something's, and just happened to come out of his mouth, "Who knew that this was going to work out like this?" "I had a feeling." Iroh said with a smile.

* * *

The End!

Maybe;)

Sorry its so short but I couldnt think of anything else I am going to go reives somethings through out the various chapters, but yeah be on the look out for a sequle to this story :D


End file.
